Talk:Dorian Pavus
Sexuality why on earth is there any relevance to Dorian and Sera being the first solely gay and lesbian companions in the Dragon Age series, is it relevant that Zevran and Leliana were the first Bisexual companions? no, not really at all. So adding such 'trivia' is unnecessary. : I have to agree that it's not relevent. Alistair and Morrigan aren't listed as the first heterosexual companions, either. --Kelcat (talk) 00:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::The reason it's relevant is because it's something newly done in a Bioware game, the only other time being in ME3 and in that case they weren't playable characters like Dorian and Sera. Xsari (talk) 02:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: That's not how it's written, though. All it talks about is the Dragon Age series. --Kelcat (talk) 01:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's just trivial enough for the trivia section. It is relevant because it's different to what was done before. If all the companions were bisexual up until this point and a heterosexual companion would be announced, it'd be worth noting just the same. Just my opinion, anyway. Henio0 (talk) 02:10, June 28, 2014 (UTC) He's a gay man seeking to halt what he perceives as the moral decay of his countrymen. It's such an American-liberal Take That that it's worth having in the trivia section just as an observation of the writers. (talk) 10:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Dorian's Last Name Is it officially confirmed his last name is Pavus? Doesn't show it in his profile on the official website. Xsari (talk) 20:50, June 30, 2014 (GMT) :It's true it isn't much to go on, but David Gaider recently reblogged an image of Dorian with the surname Pavus (I linked to it in the ref for that addition to the page, IIRC). He didn't correct the last name, and I added it to Dorian's page as confirmed by implication. If it's preferable to remove it for now, I'll be glad to do so :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :We've also got the surveys from a number of years ago that named him Dorian Pavus. But while it's almost certainly the case that his name is Dorian Pavus, we've not got a confirmation as of yet. So I agree it should be removed for now. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 21:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :That makes sense. Thanks! :)--WardenWade (talk) 01:04, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Picture I think I have better picture(from gameplay). http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gameplay-Dorian.jpg Should I add that? --Konst@ntin (talk) 18:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think we should use this picture. He is covered in blood in it. Henio0 (talk) 19:37, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : I think the current picture looks better than this new one. He's bloody, and the image looks darker. --Kelcat (talk) 19:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) That current picture is really ugly... Franciscoamell :I agree, but it's better than an image of Dorian covered in blood spatter. We'll have more options when the game is released. --Death by Cheese (talk) 00:18, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Buggy Conversation... PS3 - Just had a conversation in the library, lot's of hesitations; double square to the rescue, but you miss soundbites. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:00, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Loyalty Quest It should be noted that Dorian's loyalty quest will trigger early on, the first times the player comes back to Skyhold. If it is not acquired at this opportunity (the Felix's letter scene and speaking to Giselle in the main hall), then it will be unobtainable for the rest of the game. (talk) 19:18, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I didn't have this problem at all. I did his companion quest a long while after I first came back to Skyhold. (talk) 04:15, December 6, 2014 (UTC) "Help Dorian!" I'm romancing Dorian and he's in my party almost all the time. I keep hearing the Inquisitor shouting "Help Dorian!" during quite a lot of battles. He does it even when Dorian's at full health. I'm wondering if this is just some sort of random comment, or if maybe it's specific to an Inquisitor who is romancing Dorian. Anyone else heard this come up? I'm almost positive it's the Inquisitor, but I guess it could possibly be Cole saying it. Definitely doesn't sound like any of the other party members. -- 08:10, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :I have not romanced Dorian but I hear my Inquisitor saying that. I believe it happens to all party members, especially when they are at low health. I'm not sure but it could be that it happens especially to non-warriors as they are not tanks and are not supposed to take damage. So when a mage or rogue takes damage your Inquisitor yells their name to alert the player that he/she is under attack and you should do something. Just my speculation thought. I don't know how the system actually works. -- (talk) 13:42, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :: That was my original thinking on it, too, it's just strange that it gets yelled out even when Dorian's at max health. Maybe I'll have to start taking different mages and see if the same thing happens when they're at full health. -- 19:54, December 27, 2014 (UTC) David Gaider's fanfiction I don't think this belongs in the main article but it should probably be mentioned somewhere on the wiki. A couple of days ago, David Gaider posted some fanfiction about post-Trespasser Dorian on Medium. It's a pretty interesting read. I wonder if some of the things he mentions about Tevinter society will make it into actual canon. --Evamitchelle (talk) 17:30, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :This is actually a good question. Because it is the original author and former lead writer. So...partial canon? Maybe we should create an article for the short story and add a note about its indeterminate status. It seems a waste to let good lore written by the original author go unused. - 18:28, July 29, 2018 (UTC) P.S: I have put together a draft of what the article could look like in my sandbox if anyone wants to see. https://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:HD3/Sandbox3 - 18:44, July 29, 2018 (UTC) I think because of the fact that it was written after his B-Ware days, it's just as fanon if you or I wrote it. DAWUSS (talk) 18:58, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :: I also think it's a waste not to put it up somewhere on the wiki. Things could change in the future and the story be contradicted, but in the meantime I think an article for the short story with a disclaimer that it's not technically canon is the way to go. --Evamitchelle (talk) 17:24, July 31, 2018 (UTC)